


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP24 "Coronation"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emily - Freeform, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Shera - Freeform, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra), adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP24 is out now. next episode "Long Live the King Part One" Will hit sometime this weekend and will be the start to the season final I am still thinking whether it will be one episode or Two at this point but regardless you will have the end of season by next Tuesday. Fear not season 7 will start one week from Tuesday. Coraline 2 will start on Tuesday as well. Thank you for taking the time to read my story:).
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP24 "Coronation"

SHE-RA  
Season 6  
“Coronation”

Kara threw a bolt of lightning over the armies of snakemen as Sophie cast mini green tornadoes at them. Arrows of light rained down on the snakemen from Ambrosia and her four light clones flying overhead. After the smoke from the SHE-RA’s attacks cleared the snakemen appeared to be unharmed in fact Kara noticed they have not moved since they began attacking. The grand army of Eternos stayed at the gates under their commander’s orders waiting for them to signal them when to come and engage the enemy.

“Somethings wrong!” Kara yelled to her fellow SHE-RA’s. Ambrosia flew down and hit one snakeman with her bow and it went right through it. “They are fake it’s magic!” Ambrosia yelled eyes wide.

“It’s a distraction” Sophie yelled pointing behind them. Kara looked and her eyes went wide when did the castle get its own shield. “The king” She thought in shock.

……………………………

Adora, Glimmer, Entrapta and The Archer walked in the throne room passing Lilly who was smiling at Adora. 

“Hello ponytail told you we would see you soon” Lilly said. Adora glared at her not taking her eyes off her till Glimmer and Entrapta were a safe distance away from the demon. 

“Mara how are we looking on the more power thing?” Adora thought.

“Getting close” Mara informed Adora.

The throne room was large made of golden colored crystals and two thrones one for its king and the other for its king on top of a platform. A man sat on one of the thrones and in front of him a woman and another man were on their knees. The man and women who both were wearing golden crowns and had blue crystal chains wrapping around their bodies pining their arms behind them. They had their eyes shut as if they were knocked out, but their heads stayed up right. Megan stood to the side of the king and queen. A large red carpet extended from the Throne to the doors they had just come from. Adora eyes went wide not only was that possibly her father but her mother as well. The man sitting on the throne had a face that made Adora think of a skeleton.

“Hello welcome to the princess and her friends” Keldor said extending his arms out as if he was going to give them a hug.

“So, you’re the one behind this coup?” Adora asked.

“No, but I over saw many things leading to this moment Adora” Keldor said.

“So, who are you?” Adora asked glaring. 

“Why I am your uncle and these two are your parents however I had Lilly put them to sleep while we talk a bit” Keldor said. Adora saw sweet beading down on the king and queen’s face, “they were having a nightmare” Adora thought. 

“Uncle!” Glimmer said.

“Correct friend of Adora I take it you must be the sorceress that came through the portal that I been hearing about” Keldor said stroking his chin.

“I have no idea what’s going on or what’s your deal is” Adora began.

“It was I who stole you and sent you Etheria” Keldor said. Adora eyes went wide “You did what?”

“I won’t repeat myself stop being like your father and listen for once. This was all predicted to take place and now is the time for Eternos….no all of Eternia to take center stage once again.” Kelder said standing giving Adora a grin.

…………………..

Bow realized they were not tiering Anastasia out at all as she skated around the room spinning and jumping over all their attacks. Many attacks Bow sent towards her she merely fell into the lice and rose on the other side of the room. Bow went to draw another arrow when he noticed he fresh out.

“Looks like no more arrows” Anastasia teased as shoved Bow back to the ground. Catra went to jump on Anastasia when Anastasia fell through the floor causing Catra to crash into Bow.

“How do we beat her?” Seahawk asked right before Anastasia shoved him onto the ground.

“We have to keep striking till she” Catra began to say when ring sound echoed through the room.

“Oh, you’re ready for us, ok ill bring them” Anastasia said talking into her crystal. Before Bow could ask what was going on him, Catra, Scorpia, Hordak and Seahawk were grabbed by giant fists made of snow that spawned from the ice and hosted them up words through the ceiling made of ice.

…………………………………..

“Ok so you what do you mean?” Entrapta asked. 

Keldor eyed the purple hair princess with an expression of why are you even here but addressed her just the same “Because of our failure with Horde Prime we have been cast into the shadows for a thousand years and now that Adora has beaten him we can move forward”. Keldor said. 

“Wait how did you know we beat him” Glimmer asked.

“Because it was foretold” Keldor said.

“By whom!” Glimmer asked.

“By the Sorceress” Adora said not bringing her gaze off Keldor.

“Right you are maybe you’re not as dumb as I took you for” Keldor said. 

Adora heard Mara gasped in her head “That means the Sorceress was the one that reprogrammed Lighthope!”.

“What kind of person kidnaps their own niece?” Glimmer asked with anger boiling up inside of her.

“Because the Sorceress told me too it was her plan for Adora to defeat Horde Prime and make a path for us to return to the universe. My brother and my ancestors before him lacked the conviction to win and forced our whole empire into hiding” Keldor said. 

“So, you took over the SHE-RA’s to corner your brother?” Entrapta asked.

“The SHE-RA’s who did betray the king noticed his weakness and my guess are not too fond of being sacrificed to the goddess. You see Adora when a SHE-RA turns thirty she is sacrificed to the goddess for protection of our world and her sword of protection is passed on to a new SHE-RA. What my brother and our ancestors failed to understand that was never the will of the goddess. The goddess left Etheria more than a thousand years ago and my brother was a weak leader who never could see that we were never meant to be tucked away in some pocket dimension” Keldor answered.

“So, let me guess you are the oh so powerful leader that will fix it” Adora snapped back.

“I never said I was king” Keldor said.

“Wait then who is?” Adora asked.

“Sire don’t you think it’s time to reveal yourself?” Keldor said.

“Fine I guess its time” said a voice behind Adora. Before Adora had a chance to turn around a small silver ball bounced at her feet same with Glimmer and Entrapta. Crystal chains sprung from the balls and wrapped themselves around Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta pulling them to their knees. The chains pined their arms behind them, wrapping around their chests, Entrapta’s chains pined her pigtails to her sides. 

The Archer stepped out in front of Adora cupping her chin and taking off his mask “Nice to finally meet you dear sister”.

……………………………………

Catra, Bow, Scorpia, Hordak and Seahawk fell on to chairs that instantly had crystal chains wrapped around them pining them to the chairs. Anastasia was in front of them and she no longer had ice covering her body. 

“Welcome the coronation of our new king is about to begin please enjoy yourselves” as Anastasia said as she gave them a curtsey and moved to side. They were on balcony overlooking the throne room below. Catra saw Adora chained up on the red carpet on the floor along with Entrapta and Sparkles.

“What is this” Bow demanded. 

“Just be quiet and watch” Anastasia said sweetly. 

………………………..

Adora was moved to one side the carpet as Glimmer and Entrapta were moved to the other side. Lilly was standing next to Adora who was on her knees still as Megan was with Glimmer and Entrapta. Music began to sound from trumpet players on the side began to blow into their trumpets. The Archer walked along the carpet as Keldor waited at the throne for him. Keldor took the golden crown off Randor’s head and waited for the prince to arrive. 

“By the power invested to me by the Sorcerer I herby bestow to you the title of king do you promise to do what best for Eternia, what is right for Eternia and what is proper for Eternia?” Keldor said.

“I do uncle” The Archer said kneeling on one knee.

Keldor placed the crown on the young prince’s head. “Now rise King Adam may your reign be long!” Keldor said.

“Thank you all, Lilly and Megan please take my parents to the dungeons while they await their executions” Adam said as he took his seat on his father’s throne. 

“Your going to kill them!” Adora yelled in shock.

“Why yes my dear sister, you did not have to grow up with them so you would not understand but I will fix that soon” Adam said. It was like Glimmer and Entrapta saw the Archer for the first time blonde hair to his shoulders the same eye color as Adora and his face had a resemblance to Adora’s how could they not have guessed something was up with him. Adam looked at Glimmer’s confused face “It’s the mask the Sorceress enchanted it so anyone I knew would not recognize me” Adam said withy a smile. 

“That’s why that Amber SHE-RA almost recognized you” Entrapta said.

“Right you are, her eyesight can see through magic and my mask almost did not work I had to keep distracting her, thank you by the way for that” King Adam said.

“For what” Glimmer said clearly angry at being tricked.

“I was able to take the Scepter of the Sorceress the only thing that can free the Sorceress from Castel Greyskull. I was also able to get the SHE-RA of Sight out of the way so she could not see that the Snakemen attacking Eternos was just an illusion I conjured with the Scepter”.

“The Scepter of the Sorceress?” Glimmer asked.

“Yes, I lied it is not the Scepter of the goddesses. Almost everything I told you in that tomb was a lie, I am almost amazed that you believed me not one of my best acting moments" King Adam said.

Glimmer glared daggers at Adam but he did not seem to care. 

“The truth is the goddess took this from the Sorceress before imprisoning her within castle Greyskull. When the goddess placed this scepter in the tomb it was protected by a powerful magic that only allowed someone who could cast magic, have a heart that is selfless and pure and was not going to use it for themselves. The Sorceress knew you fit the build and if Adora was in danger you would get it no questions asked. She arranged for Adora to find the drawbridge open to lure her out where we would take her. All to get you in a spot to trust me and I could take you on this grand quest” King Adam said.

Lilly and Megan grabbed the formal king and queen and left the room with them. Adora could only watch as the only time she may ever talk to her parents was disappearing before her eyes.

“Don’t look so glum my dear sister I am not going to put you to death after all I have wonderful plans for you. You may even like the benefits my divinity will bring” Adam said with a smile.


End file.
